I Set Fire To The Rain:Adele
by skarauraChann
Summary: Bad summary'-' OneShot


_I let it fall, my heart_

Oh Kami-sama, betapa sakitnya hati ini, di depanku, kekasihku sedang berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri? Padahal kami baru menjalin hubungan selama 1 minggu, rasanya aku ingin mati Kami-sama, dan untuk apa dia mengunggkapkan rasa sukanya kepadaku? Dan mengapa aku terlalu senang sehingga berdandan berjam jam hanya untuk bertemu dengannya? Kau sangat bodoh Haruno sakura! Sasori tidak mungkin menyukai anak biasa seperti dirimu! Jangan menangis Haruno sakura! Hapus air matamu itu!

 _And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

Aku berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tau arah meninggalkan mantan kekasihku, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah Club malam, 'oh ternyata sudah jam 7 malam, dan sepertinya Club itu tidak terlalu ramai, baiklah aku ingin minum minum sedikit saja untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku.

"uh pusing sekali rasanya" sepertinya aku sudah tak kuat lagi minum "aku ingin tidur" 'bruk' sepertinya aku pingsan, ya sudah, toh tidak akan ada yang menolong gadis jelek sepertiku, tiba tiba, aku merasa seperti ada yang menggendongku 'ahh, sepertinya ini karena pengaruh alkohol'

 _It was dark and i was over_

'uhh, kenapa gelap? Oh Kami-sama, apakah aku sudah mati? Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

'aku merasa ada yang menghantam bibirku' aku berusaha membuka mata, dan saat aku membuka mata ternyata benar, ada yang menciumku

" hn kau baik baik saja?"

"y-ya aku baik baik saja"

"hn baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Haruno Sa-Sakura"

"hn"

"se- sebaiknya aku pulang dulu"

"aku antar"

"ti-tidak usah!"

"aku tak suka mengulangi kata-kata ku"

" ba-baiklah"

Ini adalah awal pertemuanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _My hands, they were strong but my kness were far too weak_

 _To stand in your arms without falling your feet_

Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku mengenalna, tetapi aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi, tanganku memang kuat untuk memukul, tetapi kakiku lemah untuk berlari, aku takut jika aku tidak pantas berada di sisinya, dan saat kami sedang berada di sebuah cafe tiba tiba " Saki, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya di hadapan banyak orang "iya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu" akupun memelukmu sangat erat di depan semua orang, aku berdiri memelukmu dan akau menyambut hangat pelukanku, debaran jantung ini, aku takut jika aku akan jatuh di hadapan kakimu karena lututku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri di pelukanmu tanpa terjatuh.

 _But there's a side to you thet i never knew never knew_

Aku dengan bodohnya menjawab 'ya' padahal ada bagian dari dirimu yang tidak pernah kutahu..

Sudah hampir 4 bulan Hubungan kami lancar lancar saja, aku sudah di kenalkan kepada orang tua Sasuke dan kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan kami minggu depan, tapi ternyata

 _All the thing youd say, they were never true, never true_

ternyata perkataanmu itu semuanya adalah bohong! Kau berbohong menyukaiku!

 _And the games you'd play, you would always win always win_

Yang ku lihat saat ini, "kau!kau berkencan bersama wanita lain! Dan ternyata ucapan Naruto benar,kau adalah playboy kelas kakap Uchiha Sasuke! Aku berniat untuk memberikan ponselmu yang tertinggal, kau bilang kau ada metting dengan client mu dan ternyata kau malah uhh! Dan kau! Pergi dari sini wanita jalang!" wanita itupun segera pergi dengan wajah kesal "sakura!" aku tersentak, Kamu-sama, dia menyentakku

'drtt drtt' tiba tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering "dari siapa itu?! Berikan kepadaku!"

"jangan mendekat!" dan akupun membaca pesan tersebut

 _Selamat Uchiha Sasuke! Ternyata perkataanmu benar, kau memang hebat! Kau sudah membuat orang itu jatuh cinta kepadamu! Hebat! Permainanmu memang hebat Uchiha Sasuke! Kau menang !Aku takjub kepadamu! Sebagai rasa takjub ku, akan aku berikan SS corp kepadamu.._

"kau mempermainkan ku Uchiha! Kau mempermainkanku dasar Uchiha brengsek!ternyata, kau bekerja sama dengan MANTAN kekasihku!selamat UCHIHA SASUKE kau menang! Kau SELALU MENANG Uchiha Sasuke!" aku berlari sekuat tenaga, saat aku keluar dari restoran ternyata hujan mengguyur ku

 _But i set fire to the rain_

Tapi, kubakar hujan ini dengan air mataku, aku berlari menuju taman, dan ternyata dia pun mengejarku "Haruno Sakura! Berhenti di situ!" aku tak bisa membantah perkataannya semarah marahnya aku, aku akan selalu mendengarkan perkataannya dan sekarang dia sedang berada di hadapanku

 _Watched it pour as i touched your face_

Aku sentuh wajahnya dan berkata "ini hanya mimpi kan? Kau bersama dengannya, ini hanya mimpi kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku! Kau mencintaiku kan UCHIHA?"

"tidak Sakura ini bukan mimpi"

 _Wel,l it burned while i cried_

"lalu kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau mempermainkanku Uchiha?" oh suaraku mulai parau, aku menangis sejadi jadinya,rasanya, setiap titik air mata yang keluar dari mataku itu seperti api yang membakar

 _Cause i heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Lalu ada seseorang yang memanggilmu, memanggil nama kecilmu "Sasu! Ayo kita pulang!"

"lihat dia memanggilmu" ucapku semakin parau "Sakura,,, aku-" saat dia sedang berbicara, entah mengapa aku merasa hampa dan merasa terjatuh kebawah, ke rumput yang basah 'bruk' "SAKURAA!"

 _When laying with you, i cloud stay there_

Saataku terbangun,aku merasa ada yang memegang tanganku

"kau baik baik saja?"

"ya"

 _close my eyes,feel you here forever_

aku kembali menutup mataku merasakan tangan yang hangat 'sepertinya tadi aku pingsan karena kecapean' yang akan berada di sisiku selamanya

 _you and me together nothing it_ 's better

1 minggu pun berlalu

Kami menjadiseperti biasa lagi karena keluarga Uchiha tidak tahu tentang hal ini, jadi kami berpura pura seperti pasangan bahagia, walaupun diantara kami tak ada yang membaik

 _Cause there's a side to you that i never knew,never knew_

 _all the things you'say, they were never true,never true_

 _and the games you'd play, you would always win,always win_

 _but i set fire to the rain_

 _watched it pour as i touched your face_

 _well, it burned while i cried_

 _cause i heard it screaming out your name, your name_

 _i set fire to the rain_

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap di saat hujan besar menguyur tokyo, aku selalu pergi ke taman itu dan ternyata Sasuke mengikutiku

 _And i threw us into the flames_

"Sasuke, mari kita akhiri semua ini, antara kau, dan aku, tak boleh ada hubungan apapun lagi, kumohon, menjauhlah dari hidupku!"

"baiklah, bila itu maumu"

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menarik kita untuk jatuh kedalam bara

 _When we fell, something died_

Ternyata, saat kita jatuh,kita akan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mati, yaitu hati dan jiwa, Oh Kami-sama,betapa aku mencintai si Uchiha ini

 _Cause i knew that that was the last time, the last time_

Karena aku tau kalau saat ini adalah saat saat terakhir kita, maka, aku memekuknya dengan sangat erat, dan ternyata diapun sama, putus lah sudah semua hubungan buruk sekaligus indah ini.

 _Some times i wake up by the door_

'oh ya, Sasuke sebentar lagi pulang, aku mengunci pintunya' akupun terbangun dan segera pergi saat sampai di depan pintu, aku tersadar, bahwa Kami sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi, ini memang kebiasaanku karena Sasuke selalu pulang malam, dan semua itu telah berakhir

 _That heard you caught must be waiting for you_

Hati ini, hati yang kau pikat ini masih menunggumu di sini "Sasuke-kun"

 _Even now when we're already over_

Meskipun kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, tetapi aku, aku

 _I can't help my self from looking for you_

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertemu dengan nya dan aku ingin memelukmu

 _I set fire to the rain_

Dan aku datang lagi ke tempat yang memiliki kenangan buruk ini dan ternyata " oh ternyata hujan" aku diguyur hujan lagi, rasanya saat ini aku ingin membakar hujan ini akan ku bakar hujan ini dengan semua kenanganku,aku terdiam melihat hujan ini

 _Wached pour as i touched your face_

Aku melihatmu berlari mendatangiku, jatuh di hadapanku "maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku" ucapnya, aku tak percaya ini, seorang Sasuke yang dingin dengan egonya yang tinggi, kini jatuh di hadapanku dan akupun segera memegang tanganmu yang dulu selalu hangat tetapi kini dingin, dan kau memelukku

 _Well, i burned while i cried_

Hujan ini membakarku saat aku menangis bersamamu

 _Cause i heard it screaming out your name, your name_

" dia memanggil mu lagi sasuke" " abaikan saja dia Sakura, aku selalu menuruti kata katanya, kini tidak lagi, abaikan dia Sakura"

 _I set fire to the rain_

Ku bakar hujan dengan semua kenangan burukku bersamamu sasuke

 _And i threw us into the flames_

Dan ku lemparkan diri kita ke dalam bara yang nantinya akan menjadi api untuk meneragi masa depan kita

 _When we fell, something died_

Saat kita jatuh, ada sesuatu yang mati, yaitu benci

Cause i knew that that was the last time, last time, oh

Karena aku tahu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir, saat terakhir kita mengalami hal yang buruk

 _Oh no_

Oh tidak, tidak akan ada lagi kekecewaan dan kepedihan

 _Let it burn_

Biarkan semua itu terbakar

 _Let it burn_

Biarkan rasa dendam itu terbakar

 _Let it burn_

Dan biarkan orang itu terbakar dalam rasa kesal dan menyesal

Hanya kau dan aku, kita takka terpisah untuk selamanya sampai maut menjemput kita, Terima Kasih Kami-sama.

AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE

THE END

Song= Adele, i set fire to the rain

Haii minnaa! Gimana gimana? Jelek yah?_-

Maklum, author lagi coba coba bikin cerita dari lirik lagu, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

ARIGATO

Review nya ya jangan lupaaa!


End file.
